Hope van Dyne (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Hank Pym (father), Janet van Dyne (mother) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Edgar Wright; Joe Cornish; Adam McKay; Paul Rudd | First = | HistoryText = Hope van Dyne was the child of S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne. She lost her mother at an early age when her parents were away on a mission, and only her father returned. He told her that her mother had been killed, and in the wake of their mutual loss he became withdrawn and obsessed with his work. Hope soon found herself sent away to boarding school when she needed her father more than ever, and this began the start of a rift between the two that dogged them for years. Intellectually gifted, as her parents had been before her, Hope eventually found work in her father's company, Pym Technologies. On the board of directors she cast the deciding vote that would remove her father from the company, which served to further deepen the tension between them. Years later when company head Darren Cross revealed that he had made breakthroughs in recreating Hank's Pym Particle technology, Hope reluctantly turned to her father as the only person she could trust with helping her avert the threat posed by the technology. Pym, unwilling to risk his own daughter wearing his technology, hatched a plan to recruit a new wearer for his old Ant-Man Suit. Scott Lang had been a talented electrical engineer before becoming an accomplished cat burglar, and had impressed Pym both with his skill set and his moral compass. Hope found herself burdened with the unwanted task of helping to introduce Lang to aspects of her father's technology and plans, and she resented this task because she felt that she was the appropriate choice to don the suit, and not Lang. Cross meanwhile suspected that Pym would try to prevent him from selling the Pym Particle technology for military use, and implemented counter-moves against his former mentor, but he never suspected Hope's duplicity. She was present when Cross finally made the breakthrough with the first successful size reduction of organic matter, and was horrified that he was testing on lambs instead of rats or mice. With this observation she was given evidence of Darren's failing sanity as well as the need to intervene as expediently as possible. Pym's plan involved procuring a device from an old Stark warehouse, and installing this into the Pym Technologies servers to erase the research data before destroying the site. Lang was to infiltrate while Hope helped to clear the way from the inside. Things didn't quite go according to plan, and Cross's Yellowjacket Suit was as much a trap for Lang as it was a target for Pym's group to eliminate. The buyers for the Yellowjacket technology were brought into the same room where they revealed their affiliations with Hydra and drew their guns on Hope and her father. When it looked like Cross was going to kill his former mentor, Lang broke free of the glass container he had been trapped in, leading to a hectic fight with Hope, Scott, and Hank on one side, and Cross with his Hydra contacts on the other. Pym was struck by a bullet to the chest, leaving Hope to help him out of the site while Lang left to chase Cross. Briefly trapped, the pair ultimately escaped the building in a tank that Pym had previously shrunk and kept hidden disguised on his keyring. Hope reunited with Lang at her father's house after he had defeated Cross, and he took advantage of a moment to plant a kiss on her lips, much to Hope's surprise. She later followed her father into another part of his basement where he showed her a prototype suit that he and Janet had been working on at the time she vanished. He then told his daughter that it was meant for her. | Personality = Hope van Dyne is typically a stern woman after having suffered a series of bitter events. Losing her mother was a traumatic experience made worse by her father sending her away to boarding school. In the following years she stopped using any fraternal titles for him, instead taking to calling him "Hank." She did however maintain a strong moral code, and this had her bypassing her rift with her father when she felt that she needed his help to prevent his technology falling into the wrong hands. Her relationship with her father has thawed immensely with the revelations that his apparent recalcitrance was an obsession to find his wife, and that his refusal to let her wear his suit was born of a fear of losing his daughter as well. | Powers = | Abilities = Martial Arts: Hope has extensive training in wrestling, striking and grappling. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Ant controller *Smartphone | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Evangeline Lilly portrays Hope van Dyne in Ant-Man. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pym Family Category:Van Dyne Family Category:2015 Character Debuts Van Dyne